hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DiamondDove
Archivierte Diskussionen Frage Ich wollte dich Fragen ob es in Ordnung wäre den Blogpost über das Englishe Witcher Wiki von der Hauptseite zu entfernen. Wir wollen die Community nicht wirklich mit solchen Sachen belästigen. Sie sollen die Zeit auf dem Wiki genießen. Was meinst du? Ich rede nur von der Hauptseite, nicht davon, den Blog zu löschen. Grüße, Mira84 23:38, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ein bisschen komisch ist die Frage aber schon, oder? Bisher hat sich noch keiner beschwert, wer sollte sich also belästigt fühlen? Da du mich fragst, meine ich, er darf bleiben wo er ist. Grüße zurück, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:09, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Erstmal, danke für deine Antwort. Es gibt 2 Probleme mit dem Blog, und zwar: 1. Der Titel ist irreführend. (Das englischsprachige Hexer-Wiki ist immer noch bei Wikia) und 2. Laut unserer AGB, können keine direkte Links zu externen Seiten (Werbung) angegeben werden. Wie ich es schon zuvor geschrieben habe, kann der Blogpost erhalten bleiben, aber in dem Fall muss die URL weg und der Titel verändert werden. Des Weiteren wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir durchaus deinen Frust verstehen können und wir arbeiten zur Zeit an neuen Richtlinien, die es dann erlauben werden alle Karten (die früher wegen Nacktheit verboten wurden) anzuzeigen. Ich würde mich auch mal gerne mit dir im Chat unterhalten und auf alle deine Fragen antworten. Natürlich wenn du das möchtest, oder überhaupt Fragen hast. ::Grüße, Mira84 19:10, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Warum nicht gleich so? Nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden :) Ich bin kein Entscheidungsträger hier, nur ein Co-Admin. Als Kontaktperson oder auch "Mittler" darfst du mich jedoch gern wegen dem Blogpost auf einen Chat einladen, Skype, ICQ, Freenode IRC, ganz nach Belieben, sofern nach 20:30 Uhr. Da findet sich sicher eine adäquate Lösung. Doch wegen der anderen Dinge, da hätten sich eher die Amis zucken sollen, da ist der Zug bereits abgefahren; das offizielle englische Wiki ist dupliziert und wird aktiv erweitert - ein dt.sprachiger Teil wird dort eingerichtet werden, mit oder ohne uns. Ich hatte es schon mal gesagt: wir haben hier nicht die maßgeblichen Probleme, und alles andere händle ich persönlich flexibel. Besten Gruß, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:33, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich danke herzlich. Wie wäre es mit Morgen nach 20:30? Wie können den Hexer-Chat benutzen. Geht das in Ordnung? Grüße, Mira84 19:36, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Zeit ist gebongt, einer der genannten Channels wäre mir jedoch lieber als der Hexer-Chat. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 22:28, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Unser gestriger Chat hatte folgendes Zwischenergebnis: #Da der Titel des besagten Blogposts unerwünscht ist und mir aber keine bessere Alternative zur Umbenamsung eingefallen ist, muss der Eintrag wohl von der Hauptseite raus. Könnte ggf. durch Umkategorisierung oder wie auch immer passieren. #Der zweite Punkt war das Entfernen der Verlinkung zu Curse's gamepedia in selbigem Blogpost, der Text als solcher dürfte bleiben. Habe das Petra mitgeteilt und warte jetzt auf ihr Feedback, um die Änderungen umzusetzen bzw. einen anderen Lösungsvorschlag zu hören. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:36, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Dove, hat sich hier irgendwas getan? Grüße, Mira84 22:56, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:42, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Neugestaltung der Hauptseite Hallo Dove. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, wurde das englische Witcher Wikia neulich ein wenig umgestaltet. Mit deiner Zustimmung würden wir gerne die Änderungen auch in diesem Wiki vornehmen, um das Wiki für den dritten Teil ein wenig aufzufrischen. Wenn du Fragen hast, immer raus damit, schönen Gruss Foppes 11:15, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Foppes, Ja, ich hab die neue Aufmachung schon bewundert, könnt ihr gern auch auf dem Hexer-Wikia umsetzen. :LG, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 06:47, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Wunderbar, vielen Dank! ::Foppes 12:52, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo Dove. :::Wir haben die Neugestaltung jetzt erstmal so abgeschlossen und hoffen, dass es dir gefällt. Das Design wurde aus dem englischen nicht 1:1 übernommen, weil wir einige gute Elemente aus dem "alten" Design übernehmen wollten. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen oder Änderungswünsche hast, lass es uns bitte einfach wissen. :::Schönen Gruss, Foppes 14:49, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Danke soweit erstmal! :) ::::»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 16:19, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Witcher Wikia App Hallo DiamondDove. Wie du vielleicht mit gekriegst hast, ist neulich die dedizierte Fan-App für das Witcher Wikia erschienen. Bei anderen Wikias verlinken wir das gerne über die recht Spalte, mit direktem Link zum Play Store und dem iOS-Store. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir das in dieses Wiki einfügen? Schönen Gruss Foppes 11:58, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich werde nicht im Weg stehen - sobald es bei witcher.wikia.com eingebunden ist (was sicherlich ebenso in Planung ist), kann es auch hier mit rein. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 17:05, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Geschichte (Chronik) Hallo, ich habe eine Frage zu dem „Geschichte (Chronik)“ Eintrag. Der Thanedd Aufstand wird dort mit 1264 genannt. Gibt es dafür eventuell Belege? Anmerkungen in den Büchern? Des Weiteren fiel mir während des Lesens der Bücher auf: Das auf den Thanedd-Aufstand folgende Jahr ist das Jahr des „Friedens von Cintra“. Im Artikel „Geschichte (Chronik)“ liegen aber zwischen Jahr des T.-Aufstandes und dem Frieden von Cintra vier Jahre. Da es sehr wenig Jahresangaben in den Büchern gibt, denke ich folgendes: In der Encyclopaedia_Maxima_Mundi steht: „Nördlichen Kriege (1239-1268)“. Wenn man dieser Angabe Glauben schenkt, dann folgt daraus, dass der Frieden von Cintra 1268 ist und der Thanedd Aufstand 1267. Ich wollte das mal in den Raum stellen und nicht gleich den Artikel ändern, denn aus so einer Änderung würde folgen, dass viele Teile der Chronik überarbeitet werden müssten. Beste Grüße :) Fritzolos (Diskussion) 02:49, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Gute Frage ... Chronik gehört leider nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken, daher nehme ich deine Frage mal mit ins offizielle Wiki. Ich meld mich dann zurück. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 06:40, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :PutPut wird sich kümmern, hatte ihn grad angeschrieben :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 07:46, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Kurze Zwischeninfo: PupPut weiß bald mehr, er startet gerade einen Re-read :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 20:33, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) okay. ich habe vor kurzem die Bücher durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass eine exakte Einordnung sehr schwer ist. Haupt-Schwerpunkt ist wohl die Zeit, die vor dem Thanedd-Aufstand verstrichen ist. Ich lese gerade "Das Erbe der Elfen" nochmal und versuche, ein paar Anhaltspunkte zu bekommen. Fritzolos (Diskussion) 20:48, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht kann man es auch an Ciris Alter dingfest machen? Aber wie gesagt, ich muss mich da auf andere Kenner verlasse. ;) Wenn du mehr Details findest, nur her damit ^^ »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:55, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Hej! Widzę alias 'Kasia' więc chyba jesteś Polką :) Jestem developerem w wikii i niedawno stworzyliśmy nowe, prostsze w obsłudze i przede wszystkim przystosowane do wyświetlania na telefonie infoboxy i jako jedna z najpopularniejszych wikii w Niemczech, jesteście też jedną z pierwszych na których je wprowadzamy. Mamy nadzieję, że wam się spodobają :) Będą one cały czas wspierane i udoskonalane, więc jakiekolwiek propozycje i sugestie jak najbardziej mile widziane. W razie pytań śmiało pisz :) Pozdrawiam, Diana (Diskussion) 18:34‎, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :I understand you, but I won't answer in Polish, sorry ;) It'll be easier to communicate with me in English when you don't talk German ;) :Well, I'll be watching your enhancement on the infoboxes. :»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 01:11, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :During the work I discovered an interesting issue - some of the images don't appear in the new infoboxes and some do. I'll fix this issue as fast as possible, thus I'll not introduce new templates before I fix this. So far I've changed only one - http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infoboxzutat2 how do you like it? :) :Cheers, Diana (Diskussion) 13:45‎, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) : ::Wow, not bad ;D Just go on ^^ ::»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 16:54, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Hi! We've fixed the images issue :) Now everything works properly. We've added also the tag. I hope you like the result: http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Zaunr%C3%BCbe. Moreover, you can also style your infoboxes as you want with the "theme" option in the infobox tag. I more info about it here. If you want to help us to guild and introduce their progress we would appreciate your help :) :::Cheers, Diana (Diskussion) 20:20‎, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::thx for your work :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 09:23, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bot flag Hi, I'm Dutch Wikia Helper Yatalu, and I'm helping the admin of the new Dutch wiki at nl.witcher.wikia. I have a bot account User:Botalu, which runs on Pywikipedia, and I would like to use it on the Witcher wiki family to more easily add interlanguage links to pages. Would you be okay if I requested a bot flag on this wiki too? Or would you prefer if I made a thread on the forum to request the community's approval? If necessary, I can also speak in German, though mein Deutsch ist schrecklich (seriously). Cheers, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月20日、14:52:00 :Actually there is no "community" you could ask here. Only Benutzer:Ikosaeder and me are active on this wiki. So far I'm fine with your suggestion and your bot. :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 16:10, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, I went ahead and made a request at w:de:Botrechte-Antrag. If you or Ikosaeder want to specifically comment on it, feel free to do so. ^- ^ ::I know the feeling regarding being alone on the wiki... the nl.witcher admin will also probably be on her own, but we're related and I'll therefore help her out whenever she needs me. For Dutch wikis, communities are often very small. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月20日、20:41:16 :::She's working hard now: Spezial:Beiträge/Botalu ^- ^. Feel free to quickly go through her edits if you want to be sure she's doing it right. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年04月04日、11:53:13 ::::OK, I'll watch it ;) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 13:23, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Diskussionen für das Hexer-Wiki und eure App-Nutzer Hallo Dove, ich bin ein Mitglied des Fandom-Support-Teams und beschäftige mich insbesondere mit Fandoms und mit Diskussionen. Ich wende mich an dich als den aktiven Admin hier, da wir gerne Diskussionen für diese Community aktivieren möchten. Das betrifft nicht nur euch, sondern auch andere Communitys mit beliebten Apps. In meinem Post auf der Community Deutschland habe ich erklärt, warum genau. Ganz knapp zusammengefasst ist der Grund, dass wir auch den mobilen Besuchern eurer Community eine Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich zum Thema zu beteiligen. Wie du sicher weißt, hat Fandom eine Community-App für unsere Witcher Wikis in verschiedenen Sprachen, in der auch dieses deutsche Wiki vertreten ist. Von euren monatlichen Seitenaufrufen kommen fast 60% von Mobilgeräten (Browser und App). Allerdings können mobile Nutzer praktisch nichts zum Inhalt beitragen und sich nicht einmal mit anderen Fans austauschen, da sowohl der Chat als auch die Foren mobil nur mäßig bis gar nicht nutzbar sind. Mit Diskussionen können mobile Nutzer Neuigkeiten, Fan-Theorien, Meinungen zu den Spielen, Artikel-Feedback und vieles mehr beitragen. Sonst ändert sich am Wiki dadurch zunächst nichts - die Foren laufen parallel zu Diskussionen weiter, und die Artikel sind von der zusätzlichen Funktion auch nicht betroffen. Selbstverständlich können auch die Wiki-Besucher am Desktop Diskussionen benutzen, wenn sie möchten - das macht es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass die Community als ganzes von Diskussionen profitiert. Vermutlich hast du einige Fragen hierzu, besonders, wenn du mit Diskussionen noch nicht vertraut bist oder die Witcher-App selbst nicht benutzt. Wir haben eine Sammlung häufig gestellter Fragen zu Diskussionen, wo du erste Antworten finden kannst: Diskussionen FAQ. Wenn das nicht alle Fragen abdeckt, komm doch heute (Freitag) Abend in die Sprechstunde auf Community Deutschland. Dort beantworte ich live Fragen von Nutzern zu diesen Thema! (Hier wird erklärt, warum wir überhaupt statt der Foren Diskussionen einführen: Blog-Ankündigung) Möglicherweise möchtest du dich mit der Community hierzu kurzschließen. Bitte lasst mich so bald wie möglich wissen, ob ihr Fragen oder Bedenken habt oder Hilfe braucht! Diskussionen dient allen Nutzern am besten, wenn die Desktop-Community sich ebenfalls beteiligt, und besonders, wenn Admins und Moderatoren vertreten sind. Daher möchte ich erst mit euch besprechen, was ihr davon haltet und wie ich euch unterstützen kann, bevor wir Diskussionen für das Wiki aktivieren. Viele Grüße! :Von mir aus könnt ihr das aktivieren, wenn das die Zukunft für den Austausch unter Usern bei Wikia ist. Im hiesigen Forum treibt sich seit Jahren niemand mehr aktiv herum (Migration sollte also kein Problem sein) und die Diskussionsseiten werden eher auf User-Ebene als auf den Seiten direkt geführt. Ich wüsste nur nicht, wer das dann moderieren sollte, naja, vielleicht die (kommenden Mobile-)User. Ich halte zumindest Trolle und Fehlinfos soweit möglich fern und hab ein Auge auf die weiteren Entwicklungen. Danke für die ausführlichen Infos. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 07:45, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Klingt gut. Wenn die Hexerfans hier im Wiki keinen großen Diskussionsbedarf haben, haben das die mobilen Hexerfans vielleicht auch nicht, aber das wird sich ja zeigen. Zumindest haben sie dann eine mobilverträgliche Plattform, wo das möglich ist. Die Diskussionen sind jetzt hier aktiviert. Bis sie auch in den Apps erscheinen, wird es allerdings noch ein paar Wochen dauern - das muss extra eingebaut werden. Sag Bescheid, falls es Fragen oder Probleme gibt! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:35, 13. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis auf ein Projekt der deutschsprachigen FANDOM-Community Hey DiamondDove, ich wollte dich und die anderen Benutzer im Wiki auf ein Community-Projekt namens „Wikianische Spiele“ hinweisen, bei dem Wikis in mehreren Kategorien „gegeneinander antreten“ werden. Weitere Informationen findest du im entsprechenden Blog im Community-Wiki. Es wäre schön, wenn noch ein paar Wikis mehr teilnehmen würden, also wäre es toll, wenn ihr mal darüber nachdenken könntet. Bis zum 30. Juni können sich Wikis noch bewerben. :) LG -- Pucky (talk) 14:01, 25. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 15:41, 25. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Bild zu einem Beitrag einfügen Hallo, Ich hätte eine Frage,wie kann ich ein Bild zu meinem Beitrag Kimbolt Vielen Dank für die voraussichtliche Antwort Schönen Tag noch PascalPolska (Diskussion) 20:19, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Witam Pascal, willkommen im Hexer-Wikia. Neue Bilder lassen sich auf verschiedenen Wegen einfügen. Grundlegend ist erstmal wichtig, ob a) das Bild schon im Wikia oder dem zentralen Bilderpool im englischsprachigen "Muter-Wiki" vorhanden ist oder b) ob du ein grundsätzlich neues Bild hochladen möchtest. Bei a) gilt: Was im englischen WitcherWiki an Bildern vorhanden ist (du surfst einfach durch die Kategorien, bspw. hier durch category:The Witcher 2 characters und schaust nach deinem oder einem ähnlichen Bild), kannst du 1:1 hierher mit übernehmen. Das ist der einfachste Weg, da nur der Dateiname bekannt sein muss. Und den findest du ja in der entsprechenden Bilderkategorie oder eben im englischen Pendant zum hiesigen deutschen Artikel. Nicht ganz so einfach, aber auch nicht schwer, ist das Hochladen neuer Bilder. Dafür solltest du vorher sicherstellen, dass das Bild nicht schon hier exisitert (siehe a) hier z.B. Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere). Wenn das Bild weder im englischen Bilderpool noch hier vorhanden ist, hast du wieder zwei Wege, es hochzuladen: :b.a) über den Menüpunkt "Erkunden - Bilder" mit der Schaltfläche "Bilder hochladen" hinzufügen. Dann im Artikel das Bild mit dem Dateinamen entsprechend einbauen. :b.b) im Artikel selbst gibt es die "Bild einfügen"-Funktion. Das ist so ein kleines, buntes Bildsymbol. Auch von dort aus kannst du ein Bild hochladen (sogar eine Suchen-Funktion gibt es dort) und dann gleich in den Artikel einfügen. :Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Schau dir mal die Symbolleiste in einem geöffneten Artikel an, der Rest sollte eigentlich selbsterklärend sein. Ansonsten hilft dir vielleicht auch erst einmal die allgemeine Wikia-Hilfe zum Bildereinfügen weiter. ;) PS: Falsch machen kannst du nicht wirklich etwas. Ich schau mir als Admin alle Bearbeitungen an und biege Unfälle schon wieder gerade. :) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:24, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Antwort aber es klappt leider nicht. Bei mir wird angeueigt das ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe ein Bild hinzuzufügen.Leider hat mir die Wiki Hilfe nicht weiter geholfen. Ich habe noch eine Frage,haben sie noch irgendwas was ich bearbeiten kann,denn ich finde nichts mehr? Vielen Dank für die voraussichtliche Antwort :Tja, vielleicht könntest du das Bild anderweitig irgendwo im Netz hochladen (gibt ja verschiedene Dienste) und hier die URL zum Bild reinschreiben. Dann lade ich es hoch und du kannst es einbinden. Gibt viel zu bearbeiten, siehe Gewünschte Seiten. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 16:45, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Offenbar hat das Hochladen ja jetzt geklappt. Glückwunsch! Aber warum nimmst du gerade zwei Bilder, die es schon im Bilderpool gibt? Wäre unnötig gewesen. Einfach den Dateiname vom engl. WitcherWikia nehmen und hier als Bildnamen eintragen, fertig. Hast dir unnötig Arbeit gemacht (sofern es nicht nur ein Test war). ;) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:36, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Text farbig markieren Hallo, Ich habe eine Frage,wie kann ich bei einem Beitrag die Wörter Orange makieren.Ich habe es ausprobiert doch ich habe das nicht geschafft. Danke für die Antwort PascalPolska (Diskussion) 18:39, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Da ich nur mit der Code-Ansicht und nicht dem VisualEditor arbeite, kann ich dir nur die Quelltext-Variante erklären. In der Code-Ansicht gibst du folgendes an der passenden Textpassage ein: : Das ist der Text mit und ohne Farbe. :... damit dieses herauskommt: Das ist der Text mit und ohne Farbe. Du umrahmst den Text also mit einem SPAN-Tag (HTML-Markierungssprache), den du via "style" mit Eigenschaften versehen kannst. "color:#E57F00" steht für den hexadezimalen Farbcode - du könntest aber genausogut einfach "color:orange" anstelledessen schreiben, ist nur halt nicht genau DAS Orange vom Farbton her, das wir hier generell verwenden. :Habe in der Fandom-Hilfe noch eine Zusammenfassung zur Arbeit mit Farben gefunden, vielleicht hilft dir das ja auch weiter. :»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 18:53, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ach so, eins noch: falls du Text zu einem anderen Artikel VERLINKEN willst (z.B. zu Morvran Voorhis), musst du im VisualEditor das kleine waagerechte Kettensymbol nehmen (sieht aus wie eine liegende Acht) bzw. in der Code-Ansicht einfach den Text mit zwei eckigen Klammern umfassen, so hier: Morvran Voorhis . Wikia hat eine Autofunktion und bietet dir dann gleich bei der Texteingabe bestehende Artikelnamen zum Verlinken an. Verlinkter Text erscheint hier im Wikia in einem Goldgelb, ist nicht wirklich ein Orange. ;) »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 19:11, 16. Okt. 2017 (UTC)